Magnetic Love
by auraofawesome
Summary: Opposites attract right? Well Edward and Bella are very different people. She's sweet and caring, He's a player. Can they find away to be together or will it end in disaster or her BF Jake get in the way? All human. OOC. Read and Review PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

**(This is my second Fanfic. I hope you'll review even if you hate it.)  
Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight (I wish i did but i dont)**

Edward Cullen stared at Bella Swan. She flicked her hair. She was talking to her boyfriend. Jacob Black. Edward despised him. Jacob was the perfect boy. Strong, Athletic, and amazingly hot. Every girl wanted him but only Bella got him.

Tons of girls loved Edward too. But he didn't care. He was in love. In deep love. He wanted what he couldn't have. He barely even noticed HIS girlfriend sit down. He didn't even like her that much. But she was captin of the cheerleading squad.

"Hey baby." She said as she walked up. Edward looked at her and faked a smile.

"Hey Penny." He said sweetly. Penny kissed Edward sweetly. He didn't kiss her back but she never noticed the difference. Bella looked over at the moment thier lips touched. Edward wasn't looking but Bella frowned. The disapointment in her eyes would have broken Edward's heart if he saw it. She sighed as Jacob pulled her closer to him.

"Bells, sweety what's wrong?" Jacob asked her. She had to think of a quick lie.

"I'm just tired." _That should work_ she though.... She hoped.

"Are you sure?" she nodded. "Okay then. I have to get to class. I'll see you later babycakes." Jake got up and went to class. Bella sat at the table..thinking.

Bella's POV:

_How could he love HER. she's so... sluty! He's so amazing. He deserves better. Someone like... Maybe me. _I was thinking crazy. A boy like him always ends up in a train wreck. But I kept staring and wishing he'd notice me back. Sure I love Jacob and I know he'd never do a thing to hurt me but maybe I'm craving Danger.

And I think Edward Cullen is the one to give it to me.

I know it's stupid but I want him with me. At my side, at all times.

His big brother Emmett walked up to him and whispered in his ear. Edward smiled that dazzling white smile of his and looked at me. I looked away as fast as possible but swung myself too hard, throwing me off the chair. People laughed as I felt the burning in my cheeks get hotter and hotter. I saw in the reflection of the matal table legs, I was a human tomato. I pulled myself up. Edward was smiling at me. My heart pounded in my chest. Then the 'End of lunch' bell rang. I got up and stumbled to class. I sat down in Biology. Edward came shortly after JUST before the teacher.

"Hey Bella." he said to me.

"Hi Edward." I said back, still red. "Um... How are you?"

"Good." He said cheefuly, "How's your head?" His tone was mocking in so many ways. It made me go even darker red.

"Um.... Good." He chuckled.

Class passed quickly. As soon as the bell rang, I got up and hurried toward the door. I went to P.E. and groaned as I realized we were playing baseball. This was going to be deadly....

Edward's POV:

I drove home, speeding like always. My brothers and sisters were in Rosalie's car. I was driving with Penny. We ran up the stairs, into my room. We sat on my bed and turned on a movie. I glaced down at her chest when he saw laying beside me. She looked at me, I instantly looked away from her chest to her eyes. She smiled and kissed me, wraping her arms around my neck. I kissed her back pulling her closer. She wrapped her legs around me and started unbottoning my shirt when me cell phone vibrated on my nightstand.

"Are you going to get that?" she asked me, barely pulling away. I nodded, sighing. I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweety" Janet said. My eyes widen as I flung up.

"Oh hi! What's up?" I got up and walked into the hallway, leaving Penny in the bedroom, then I shut the door.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about you. What are you doing?"

"Just watching a movie." I answered. I wasn't really lying.

"Oh. Can I come over?" she asked.

"Sorry, It's a movie you wouldn't really enjoy." he said quickly.

"What movie is it?" That stumped him.

"Um.. I don't know. I didn't look at the case when Carlisle gave it to me."

"Oh okay. Well i'll see you tomorrow sweety."

"Okay bye." then he hung up with a breath of relief. Then he walked back into the bedroom and layed next to Penny.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Just Max. He wanted to know if he could come over but I said no, don't worry." he smiled. "Now it's just you and me." She smiled too, kissing him.

We woke up in the morning and went to school. I drempt about Bella last night. I thought about my dream all day. And I couldn't stop staring at her at lunch. Finally the bell rang. Darn. Biology. As if I needed to be closer to the thing I wanted so badly. The thing I craved. I her love like a cat craves katnip....

....Like a Vampire craves Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Thanks for reading. Please review!)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight... (I wish i did)**

Edward's POV:

I sat at Lunch and stared at Bella. I watched as she played with her mashed potatoes, making a little mountian. I watched as she nibbled on her apple.

What I wasn't watching was my drool level. Emmett walked up and smirked.

"Dude, Do you need a mop?" I looked at him confused then realized I was drooling. I whipped it away and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry man. I was just looking at someone." Emmett laughed.

"You staring at that Bella Chick again?" He asked. Edward nodded. Emmett laughed again. "Dude, just ask her out."

"She has a boyfriend, Em. Plus she isn't going to be interested in a Player. She got more class then that." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. See you later dude." Emmett left Edward alone to stare at Bella. She got up and went outside. Classes didn't start for another forty five minutes so I desided it was time to make my move. When I got outside, she was sitting under a tree reading Weathuring Hights... Again. What's with that girl and reading so much?

"Hey Bella." I said acroaching her. She looked up.

"Um hi." She didn't sound interested in me being there.

Bella's POV:

"What are you doing out here?" I asked Edward. I had to make him think I wasn't interested. I rather him not knowing I'm inlove with him.

"Came to see what you were doing." he answered casually. "Have you ever seen the back seat of a Volvo?" I can't believe he just asked me that. How dare he!  
"No." I replied, "And I really don't plan to. At least not yours."

"Come on Bells. You know you want me."

"You're a freaking pig. Get away from me." Calling him a pig got to him a bit. His expression went from sexy teenaged boy trying to get in a girl's pants to ready to punch someone out.

"Fine. You aren't my type anyways. I don't know why you wear a bra. You've got nothing to put in it." He said.

"Well you wear pants don't you?" I smirked.

"Oh suck on it!"

"Sorry, I choke on small objects." He was speachless after I said that. "Yeah. Thought so. Go away."

He took a breath to say something but released it in a sigh, then walked away. I saw his brother Emmett come up.

Emmett's POV:

I stood against Edward's Volvo watching him talk to the chick he has a crush on.

"...I don't know why you wear a bra, You've got nothing to put in it." Aww Edward. Don't say THAT.

"Well you wear pants don't you?" OH! Bella rocks!

"Oh suck on it!" Edward yelled.

"Sorry, I choke on small objects." Edward's face paled and he walked away with a sigh. I ran up to him.

"Dude! You got Owned!"

"Shut up Emmett."

"She totally destroyed you in your own game!"

"Shut up, Emmett"

"I can't believe you let her say that to you!"

"Shut. Up. Emmett."

"Wow. You're going to go to bed tonight destoyed and alone! Just you and your hand tonight, huh man?"

"SHUT UP EMMETT!!!!" Edward yelled.

"Sorry." I said.

Edward's POV:

UGH! How DARE she say what she said to me. We're in Biology right now and not talking. I can't believe she called me small! Though... her standing up to me was kinda hot. Okay it was really hot. I slowly reached over to her leg without her seeing me. She noticed when I had my hand on her thigh. She looked at me with a "dont touch me" expression. I smirked and moved my hand up her leg. She grabbed my hand and bent my index finger back causing me to scream in pain.

"Mr. Cullen!" Mr. Banner shouted. "To the office!"

"But-"

"No Buts. GO!" I got up and went to the office.

Bella's POV:

His hand rested on my leg. I gave Edward a look that said "dont touch me". He just smirked and moved his hand up. I was going to regret this but I took his hand and bent his finger back, hoping it wouldn't break. I honestly did like him touching me. I just... I didn't want HIM knowing that. He screamed in pain.

"Mr. Cullen!, To the Office." Oh this isn't good. I didn't mean to do that.

"But-" Edward tried to defend himself but Mr. Banner didn't want to hear it.

"No buts. GO!" Edward got up, with one last glare at me.

After school, I saw Edward glaring at me. I went to my truck and saw a note in the window whipers. It was from Edward.

"Bella, Bring it on. -Edward" I looked up at him. He raised his eyebrow and got in the car, driving off.

"Bring what on?" I asked my self. "This can't be good."

**(Please Review guys. Hope you like this chapter. I'm not great at writing humor but i tried. I'll write again soon. Pce.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sorry i havent updated. I've been REALLY busy. Thanks for the reviews and adding this story to your alert lists. :D On with the story!)**

(Bella's POV)

"leave me alone!" I screamed. I was in my car, it was being pelted with eggs. I hate Edward no atter how much I love him at the same time. He had his brother Emmett helping him, both were laughing, both were going to get it.

The eggs stopped flying after a few more minutes. I looked out my window. Edward walked up to me with a smile.

"Have you had enough honey?" He asked me as I got out of my car.

"Three things. One; don't call me honey. Two; you're really in for it now. And three..." I punched him in the face. His head swung back, smacking against the suburban beside me.

"Ow!" He screamed. Emmett gasped and ran over as fast as he could, pushing me over. I rolled my eyes and went into the school for class. Jessica ran upto me in Trig.

"Oh my god! Is it true!?" She said over exitedly.

"Is what true, Jess?" I wasn't really paying too uch attention to anything. I was just staring at the wall. But I managed to hear "You're going out with Edward."

"WHAT!!?" I screeched.

"So it isn't true?"

"NO! Who told you this?"

"Everyone knows, Bella."

"UGH!" It was silent for the rest of class. At lunch I stormed up to Edward but someone grabbed my hand, stopping me. I turned around to look at who it was.

"So I hear you're cheeting on me." He said sadly.

"Jake, no. I would never cheet on you. I love you." He just shook his head.

"Save it Bella. If you don't want me anymore then fine. I get it."

"No Jacob. I do want you. I need you with me." He rolled his eyes and started to walk away. I sighed, deciding to call him later. Right now, I have Edward to scream at.

"Who the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" I screamed at him. Everyone stared but I didn't care. I stood up slowly stood only a foot away from me.

"What do you mean, sweety?" He said innocently.

"Don't call me that!"

"You're a little tence. Sit down before you break down." He said.

"Leave me alone, Edward." The crowed of people "ooooo"ed. He looked me in the eyes for a split seconds then suddenly his lips pressed against mine. I gasped under his warm, soft lips. Slowly, the thought to call Jacob back faded. My fingers knotted in his hair. Once he pulled away, I was completely dazed.

"Woah..." I said quietly. He smiled.

"I'll see you in class." He walked away leaving me standing there, still dazed. Jess skipped up.

"You lied to me. I thought you weren't dating him."

"I'm not. He just... kissed me." I smiled a little at the word "kissed". She smiled too. I walked out, finding Edward's locker before the bell rang.

Edward was already sitting at the table when I walked in. He was writing on a piece of paper. I sat down, he ripped out the piece of paper and handed it to me. I looked at him confused then read the note.

"_You, me, whipped cream, and hand cuffs. Any questions?" _I laughed quietly, and wrote back.

"_You're a pig._" He chuckled.

"_I am but you love me that way._"

"_Uhuh. And no."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because you're a pig."_ He rolled his eyes. Class began shortly after that. We were studying onion roots. Edward did most of the work, not letting me. Of course, we finished first and got all the answers right. He was a smart boy, handsom, COULD be sweet if he put effort into it. He would make a very good boyfriend... if I didn't also hate his guts.

I watched as Edward went up to his locker and opened it. He squeeled at dozens of life-like snakes poored out. Everyone laughed. Edward climbed out of Emmett's arms, cheeks tomato red. I smiled and walked away.

(Edward's POV)

HOW COULD SHE DO THIS! I finally get a kiss from her and she puts SNAKES in my locker! I should have never went to that party and played truth or dare with her and Jess. Why did I have to tell them my only fear.

"She got you good!" Emmett was laughing on the way home.

"Shut up."

"You should have seen your face!"

"Shut up"

"It was outstandingly funny! and You're scream!"

"SHUT UP EMMETT!"

"Sorry." he smiled. "So what are you going to do to get her back?"

"Oh you'll see." I smiled devilishly, plotting away for my revenge.

**(Okay it was a bit short. I wrote it in an hour, leave me alone. lol. Read and Review. Thanks guys)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(kinda a short chapter. Thanks for reading though. I'll write again soon. PS; I own nothing exept the plot)**

Bella's POV:

I laughed to myself the whole way hoem from school. He was pissed when I last saw him. There's one thing I know, then one I dont. First, I know for a fact that he isn't going to give up like that. He'll fight back. He's never been the type of person to have the last laugh. I know I need to stay on my feet and aware for any signs of anything weird. But the thing I dont know... How far will he go to GET his last laugh? That's what worries me.

I went on facebook that night. Almost everyone on my friend's list has posted something on my wall. It took my 20 minutes to read every single one. Everyone had a different phrasing for four simple words, "Are you dating Edward?" exept two.  
_"Bella, I can't believe you would do this to me. I loved you soo much and treated you so right. You make me laugh when I'm sad. Make a butterflies in my stomach whever you come in the room. You're like the sun to me. You make everything anywhere better as long as you're there. Please come back to me and leave dipshit Cullen in the dirt - Jake 3" _My gut sunk as I read it. Then I saw the other one that wasn't "are you dating Edward?"

_"Hey baby, I had a great time with you last night by the lake. Probably the best BJ I've had in a long time then the rest was just plane amazing. Love you tons - Edward" _ My jaw dropped. WHAT A DICK! Tons of comments were at the bottom asking what all happend. The further down i read, the dirtier it got. I almost broke down into tears. It took a few minutes to pull myself back together before I checked who was online. There he was. Fourth person down. I clicked on his name hating how much I loved the picture he had posted. His dazzling perfect crooked smile. I was too caught up in the photo, he said "hey" before me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Edward?"  
"Nothing. I was just expressing my feelings towards you"  
"Ass hole! Why The hell did you tell everyone we had Sex?"  
"That was revenge. I'm sorry. But honestly, I do really like you. Can we forget any of this ever happend and start over?"  
"Sorry, Edward. You're going to have to earn it"  
"I will." Then he logged out. I wondered why he had the sudden change of heart.

Day after day, Edward asked me out repetitavly. Though he was very creative. In the back of my truck that morning, was a huge white teddy bear that said "i wuv you" on it. I laughed and put it in my room before heading to school. I wasn't planning on getting with Edward anyways. My heart has belonged to Jacob since we were ten. So I found him at his locker before first period and kissed his cheek.  
"I'm sorry, Jakey. You know I love you. Edward's just an ass who wants what he can't have. And he can't have me because you do" Jake took some effort not to smile but gave up when Puppy dog eyes came into play.  
"Alright. I forgive you on ONE condition."

"And that is?"

"I get to kick Edward's ass." We both smiled.  
"Deal." I kissed his cheek and we both went to class.

At lunch, we both looked around school trying to find Edward. Of course he was outside on teh field enjoying the sun like everyone else. Jacob pulled him up by the shirt and threw the first punch. Edward growled and punched him back. A crowd gathered, chanting "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

One final bone shattering punch was throan, declaring the winner...

**(Haha! Cliff hanger! Dont you just hate me for it? lol. Well Please Review and tell me who you think should win. Veiwers choice XP pce)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN: Okay I have had a demand for the winner. lol. She apears to be my biggest fan. lol)**

Bella's POV:

Jacob crashed to the ground. Blood flowed everywhere along the grass. Edward smirked at Jacob then looked at me.  
"I believe I fought for you and won. Meaning You're my bitch." He laughs and pulled me into a kiss. Everyone cheered for Edward and me. Within minutes, the principle can out. He helped Jacob up and pulled both boys in the office and I went to my next class as the bell rang.

"Miss Swan, The principle wants to see you in his office." the secretary said, coming up to me in the middle of Biology. Everyone "ooooh"ed as I stood up. I walked down the hallways, heading for the office. They seemed longer and quieter than usual. I knocked on the office doors. They were opened by Edward who was sitting in the room with Jacob.

"Where's Mr. Fuller?" I asked.

"He's out for lunch. I told the Secretary he wanted to see you because we wanted to talk to you and she didnt knwo he wasnt here." Edward replied. I love how cunning he is, even if I hate the outcomes.

"Who do you love more, Bella?" Jacob asked. His voice was hoarse and his eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Me or douchebag?"

"Fuck you, Cry Baby." Edward snapped at him. "Or do you want me to kick your ass again?"

"Boys, Behave." I said, sternly. They both shut up. "Truth is... I love you both but I can't tell who I love more. Jacob, you're sweet, sensitive, and a complete tool. Edward, You're hot, seductive, and a complete asshole. It's hard to choose."

"You think I'm hot?" He smiled.

"You think I'm a tool?" Jacob frowned.

"Yes and yes." I said. They both sighed.

"So we get to choose?" Jacob asked. Edward looked completely zoned then. He was thinking of something.

"You know what, Jake? You have her." Edward just walked out, pinching my ass before he shut the door. Jake smiled at me.

"Well that was simple. Wanna make out?" He said. I nodded and leaned into him.

That night, Jacob and I went to go see a Horror Movie. Both of us just got bored and started getting touchy. It was just like old times. And that made me happy. It went on like this for months. Finally May came along, All the girls now where in short shorts or skirts and tank tops. Including me. Edward usually starts getting horney around this time of the year up til September because of that but this year was different. He just sat there and stared at me. One day he came up to me and handed me a rose.

"What's this?" I asked.

"umm.. A rose.." He replied.

"Why are you giving it to me?" I asked again.

"Well ummm... Je taime..." My heart sped up.

"You love me?" He nodded.

"I guess I always have. And that's why I bugged you so much."

"Oh wow, Edward... Look we can't go out. I'm in love with Jacob and I can't hurt hi-" Edward cut me off by pushign me against a wall, grabbing my chest, and kissing me deeply. I gasped and wrapped my around around his neck, pulling him closer, sliding my tounge in his mouth.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I heard someone yell. We pulled away slightly and looked over to see Jacob standing there, almost steaming from anger.

"Oh my god... Oh My God! OH SHIT!!" I freaked out.

"Just go away Jacob. She doesn't love you anymore. I guess she liked guys who actually showers. Sending you a hint." Jacob growled at Edward's comment and walked out.

"Well... that was akward..." I whispered.

"I say we put a bunch of spiders in his car then go 'hang out' in mine." He said casually. "you wanna see the back seat of my volvo now?"

I smiled. "I guess both of those things would be great."

We ran out and grabbed a bunch of rubber Halloween spiders and then filled Jake's car with them. Edward started egging it. Then we drove off to a hidden place up the mountain, got in the back seat, and fondled.

Edward's POV:

Dear Jacob,

I win.

Sencerely, Edward.

Jacob's POV:

"Wow, Edward sure beat you out huh?" Quil said.

"Shut up Quil." I scouled.

"He totally grabbed her tits INFRONT OF YOU!"

"Shut up, Quil!" I growled.

"Did you see the way he not in her mouth?"

"Shut the Fuck up, Quil!"

"Someone texted me saying they saw them in the mountains by lover's lane.. And the car was shaking"

"SHUT UP QUIL!"

"Sorry..." I huffed and slammed my bedroom door on him.

**(lol, I tried with some humor at the end. lol. Sorry these last few chapters havent been as funny but I'm trying to get more serious. There will be more Jacob and Edward battled so dont worry. Read and Review people XD )**


	6. Chapter 6

**(I'm glad to see someone was happy with the outcomes of Bella's boyfriend. Sorry about all my grammar errors and junk. I don't tend to watch my screen or even my keyboard when i write. I was busy watching Austin Powers on the TV above my monitor. lol. I'll try for some good ol' ExB humor in here today. XD)**

Bella's POV:

The prom. The nightmere. The hunk. Holy shit, what's going on? The prom is something I vowed never to go to, BUT, I was with Edward. He was absoloutly goregous in his tux. He actually took the time to gell his hair so it was actually neet. I was amazed. And BOY could the boy dance.

"I'll go get us some punch. Be right back, babe." He kissed my head and walked away. I just leaned against the wall. Minutes passed before I noticed food flying in every which way direction possible thanks to the tables against almost everywall.

I started running through trying to find Edward but he was in the punch bowl with Jacob. Both of them covered icecream and cheetos.

"Oh my god, what happened?!" I screeched. Both boys looked up at me with one sound coming out of their mouths.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh...."

Edward's POV:

"I'll go get us some punch, Be right back Babe." I kissed her soft hair and walked away, dreading every milisecond that I wasn't holding her. The thing I dreaded more was standing next to the punch bowl though.

"Hi Jacob." I sneered.

"Hey, fucker." He replied simply.

"I can't argue with that logic. I did fuck your girlfriend." I smirked at him. Instead of replying with anything or even punching me. I just waited for something. Anything. And I really need to stop waiting for things. Next time I'll just walk away because NOW, I'm covered in freezing cold icecream.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed while now shivering. His laughing was cut off when I took a glass full of ice and dumped it down his pants then pished him into the punch bowl. He grabbed my tie and pulled me in with him. From there, we just started wrestling. People all around us just started grabbing food and throwing it. Mike Newton grabbed a bowl of Cheetos and bumped it over us.

"Oh my god, What happened!?" Bella screeched. We both looked over at her.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh...." we both managed to get out. She grabbed our hands and pulled us out then stood between us.

"How do you even STAND this guy, Bella? He's a complete crazy!" Jacob glared at glared while he spoke.

"YOU started it." I huffed.

"Okay Jake, I'm sorry but we wont work out. Okay? Stop bitching at me about Edward. Edward, Stop being a smart ass." I glared at her."Listen you two, Edward, You won me over. You win." Well duh. I can win anyone over. "And Jake, Well Edward's better in bed than you so you pretty much look in everyway exept where you two tie. You both have nice abs and hot smiles. Sorry Jake. Now leave me alone." Jacob looked like he was about to cry. Tears finally spilled out when a cupcake hit him in the face.

"S-seriously, Who.. throws a c-cupcake?" He turned and ran out. CRY BABY!!!

Bella's POV:

We just layed on my bed. Both showered, Charlie wasn't home, and neither of us were tired, nothing was on TV, I owned no good movies. Just complete boredom.

"You know Bella," Edward looked at me, "I have a slight idea of what we could do..."

**(Yyyeeaaahhhh... Well thanks for Reading. I'm going to try to add a new chapter everyday. My friend promised me a slushy if i wrote a new chapter everyday this week. lol. So I want YOU to review and tell me what you want Edward's 'idea' to be. sky's the limit. PLEASE review. I really like knowing what you think about what i've written and what you want to happen :P**

**Ps; Sorry to all you Jacob fans who are most likey not reading this but the mentioning of Edward being 'better' than him HAD TO BE DONE lol)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Sorry for not updating sooner. Rugby season has left me tired and takes up my time after school. So lately, since it's over, I've been trying to get back into writing stories. Enjoy :) )**

Edward's POV:

Bella smiled at me, pulling off her top. Things turned hot instantly... Until Charlie came home. Bella and I threw on our clothes and turned on the TV before he got up the stairs.

"Oh, hey dad." Bella said innocently.  
"Hello Bella, Edward." I nodded, hoping he wouldn't notice my legs were crossed. Really hoping he wouldn't notice WHY. He left the room right away, thankfully, right away. But unfortinutly my chances to score were now slim to nothing.

...Well atleast those were the odds with Bella, tonight.

Bella's POV:

We started watching 'Video on Trial' since Charlie was now home. I guess I really didn't mind not sleeping with him. Honestly, and i wouldn't admit this to his face, but I like just hanging out with him rather than being under him.

"I love you, Edward." I said.  
"Huh? Oh um, love you too." he replied. My heart stopped for a moment right there. He wasn't even aware I was reading his text messages that he was sending a recieving.

_'lol wow babe! wanna meet my place?" _he texted. When his cell buzzed, I read it.  
_"o ya ;P c u in 30 mins?" _I looked at the ID while he texted back. Penny.

_"c u then" _ he snapped his phone shut.  
"Um, Bells. I'm going to head home. I'm feeling a little sick, okay?" I just looked at him, knowing he was lying but I nodded. He kissed my cheek and left.

Then I followed.

I followed him back to his place. Her car was parked out front. snuck over to his bedroom window and watched them make out. I pulled my cell phone out and started video taping it. I pushed the window open a little bit, not enough for them to notice but enough for me to hear. Penny started unbottoning his shirt then pants. He smiled and pulled her underwear down from under her black miniskirt.

"Mmmm, Edward." I heard her mutter. I watched everything that happened and video taped the whole thing.

Jacob's POV:

I couldn't believe my eyes when I logged on facebook. He had the most beautiful girl in the world and he rather cheated with a total whore. But now, he'll never see another girl's chest again. Every girl he's dated now knows what he does to them.

Edward POV:

Oh no... OH NO!... OH SHIT OH SHIT! I can't believe she saw that. Little BITCH! HOW COULD SHE POST IT ON FACEBOOK!

I walked up to her at lunch the next day. Every girl glared at me. She was holding Jacob's hand, both laughing.

"What. The. Fuck?" I slammed my hand down on the table.  
"Oh Hello, Dip shit." Bella smiled at me, "I really hope you enjoy hell, Edward, because _every_ girl here is going to beat the shit out of you." As she said that, every girl in the room stood up and circled me.

"It's true when they say 'women stick together no matter what, fuck with them, then you're fucked!' " Jacob laughed.

Bella's POV:

Jacob and I left the room hearing Edward scream in pain as dozens of girls beat him for what he did. Once outside, standing in the rain, Jacob pulled me towards him, kissing me.

**(Well this is my last chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please read and Review. Pce. **

** ~AoA~**


End file.
